The Best Summer of My Life
by Sandlot lover3
Summary: A new girl named Katie moves to town and meets the Sandlot gang. Will they accept her? What will happen? Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! I do not own anything in this story.

"Honey, you forgot a box."

I sighed and picked up a cardboard box filled with trophies and carried it into our new house.

Ever since my dad died, my mom has been struggling to keep her job, but she got a promotion, and we had to move here. I was nervous about making new friends, and it didn't help that I was an only child. I tightened my short brown ponytail, and unpacked a box full of my clothes, that were basically only t-shirts, jerseys, and jeans. When I was finished, I wanted to get some fresh air.

"Mom? Can I please go walk around?" I yelled after my mom who was unpacking boxes.

"Yeah sure." She muttered. "Honey," she started, and she stared at me with a worried look. "See if you can make some friends today." She said and shooed me out the front door.

I grabbed my sketch book, held it firmly in my hands and walked down the gravel driveway and through the neighborhood.

I flipped open my sketch book and sketched a quick picture of a girl playing baseball.. Most of my drawings had to do with sports. If only there was another girl that played baseball or another sport here.

"Hey smalls! Throw it to two!" I heard someone yell.

I twisted my head around and saw a group of boys playing a game of baseball on a worn baseball field. I flipped my sketchbook shut and held it tightly against my chest.

A dark haired boy with olive skin threw the baseball up into the air and hit it to left center. A small blonde haired boy caught it and threw it to second, like the other boy instructed.

I felt the urge to just run on to the field and join the game but that would be awkward in many ways.

I decided to walk around the field. As I walked, I pleaded that no one would see me.

No such luck.

It was going fine until I walked behind the blonde kid. The batter hit the ball too hard, and it landed on my sketch book, knocking it out if my hands and scattering my drawings everywhere.

By then, all the boys' heads were turned, and they were staring at me. I kneeled down to pick up my papers, hoping no one would see them, but a short boy with thick framed glasses picked a few up and studied them.

All the boys crowded around him, looking over his shoulder at my drawings.

"Wow," I heard the batter mumble.

"Yeah yeah, truly." Another short, tan boy muttered.

I could feel my face grow hot. I hated drawing attention to myself. The boys all stared up at me.

I looked away and shuffled my feet in the dirt.

"What's your name?" A tall boy with glasses asked.

"Um.. Katie." I answered quietly. I picked at the thread bracelet on my wrist.

The short tan boy blew a bubble and it popped loudly.

The batter introduced each boy to me, starting with himself. " I'm Benny."

He pointed to two boys that looked alike, but one was shorter. "This is Timmy and Tommy Timmons." The taller one spit and the shorter one copied what he did.

He moved on to the boy with glasses that picked up my sketches. "This is Mike "Squints" Palledoures." Squints spit at the ground, also.

He pointed to the skinny tan boy. "Alan Mcclenan, we call him Yeah Yeah." He spit at the ground then blew another bubble.

He finished off the names of the others, each boy spitting after his name was called. "Kenny Denunez, Bertram Grover Weeks, Hamilton porter, we call him ham, and Scott Smalls, you can call him Smalls."

Smalls didn't spit though. I could tell he was more mature than the other boys right off the bat.

"So, what are you doing here?" Squints asked.

"Yeah yeah, girls aren't supposed to like baseball." Yeah yeah blurted out.

Benny jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow in my defense.

"Jeez, sorry." Yeah yeah muttered in reply.

"I'm not the best, but I like watching and playing it." I replied.

Yeah yeah flashed a half-smile and squints pushed his glasses up, which slid down his nose.

"Cool!" Bertram said, smiling a little. "This is the Sandlot."

"We've never met a girl who liked baseball before... Is that even legal?" Ham replied, and I could tell he didn't want me there.

"Um, yeah, but sorry ill, um, leave" I gathered the rest of my drawings and ran. I didn't feel comfortable. I mean, I barley even knew them.

I slowed down to a walk and I could hear them arguing. I heard Benny's voice the loudest, though.

"C'mon, can't she play just 1 game?" He pleaded with his group.

Then I heard something that surprised me. They said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. I'm sorry if it's so short, I've been having trouble writing because my internet crashed. This chapter is mainly focused on Katie meeting Yeah Yeah. I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sandlot**

Chapter 2:

I heard the boys arguing on who was going to find me. I kept my back to the field, even when I heard footsteps running after me.

I had a feeling it was Benny, but when I twisted my head around, I was surprised to see Yeah Yeah, doubled over, panting.

"Wow, you're pretty fast." I said, realizing how quickly he ran to me.

"Yeah yeah, you too." He replied through gasps of air. He gestured behind us, to the barley visible baseball feild.

"Are you the fastest runner?" I asked, stalling. I didn't want to play baseball with them that much, especially because I barley knew them. It would be kinda awkward.

He waved his hand at me. "Nah, that's Benny."

"Oh" I suddenly felt awkward asking that question. But he continued talking.

"Yeah yeah, He says I run like a duck."

I didn't know how to reply to that, so I just gave him a fake smile. I had no idea where this conversation was heading. We both just stood there in silence.

"Let's just go." Yeah Yeah turned around, readjusted his white and red striped baseball cap and started running toward the field.

I ran after him and we reached the field in no time.

Benny seemed happy to see me. "Let's play!" He gave me a crooked smile.

Ham slapped the heel of his hand onto his freckled forehead.

"There's no position for her to play!" He practically screamed at Benny. Ham seemed a little happy that I wasn't going to be able to play.

"Oh, yeah." Benny said, disappointed.

"We can kick yeah yeah out for today," Squints suggested.

Yeah yeah threw his hands up in the air.

"Woah, woah woah, we can't just kick out the shortstop!" Benny was astounded.

"Yeah yeah, jeez!" Yeah yeah exclaimed. "We don't even know if she can play!"

So after a huge argument, I ended up sitting in the dugout and yeah yeah played shortstop. To be honest, I wasn't that disappointed. I didn't really want to play baseball with a bunch of boys. Especially since Yeah Yeah was giving me a very strange look.

I could tell he was mad that he almost got kicked out of playing shortstop for the day. Since he does it all day everyday. But I don't get why he was mad at me. He probably hated me by now, which would make everything more awkward if these were the people I'd be hanging out with this summer.

A few girls walked by the field and I really wanted to go talk to them. I didn't know them but I haven't made any friends today. Well, if you consider a group of boys who mostly hate me my friends, then yes, I have some.

I jogged over to them and tried to start a conversation.

"Hi, I'm Katie. I just moved here, what are your names?" I stuck out my hand to greet them.

The brunette and blonde girls shared a disgusted look and continued walking. I could tell the girls that lived here weren't the nicest.

So I guess I'm stuck with boys that hate me for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been uploading, my internet has been iffy for the past few days. Here is chapter 3. I incorperated more of Katie's artistic abilities in this chapter, and I also added Phillps. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SANDLOT**

Chapter 3:

"No, I bought the Cola!"

"NUH UH! You bought the bazooka! I get the Cola!"

I watched the two boys argue and shove each other around about who got what.

I walked ahead of them, hoping I wouldn't get pulled into this argument. I was clutching my sketchbook. A blonde teenage girl in a pink, skin tight skirt walked past me, and then I heard muffled whispering. I looked back, only to find Squints staring and smiling like an idiot at her, and Yeah Yeah trying to snap him out of it.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you!?" Yeah Yeah hit him on the arm, but Squints kept on staring.

"Wendy peffercornnnn.." He swooned.

Yeah Yeah shook his head and gave me a look that said,

"_I have no idea what is wrong with him_"

I ran to the sandlot. Yeah yeah followed behind, struggling to drag squints along.

Benny rolled his eyes when he saw us coming. "What took you guys so long?!" He sounded very annoyed.

He took one look at yeah yeah dragging squints behind him. "Oh."

" Yeah yeah, you try going with him somewhere, and taking him away when his darling Wendy Peffercorn walks by." Yeah yeah was panting.

"Shut up!" Squints pushed his glasses up his nose.

I held my sketchbook tightly to my chest, hoping that it wouldn't fall out of my hands again.

"Hey, I didn't get to see your drawings the other day, can-you- I mean, I, look at them?" Smalls sputtered out.

I sighed and handed it over. Smalls flipped through my drawings one by one.

"Wow, you're really good!" He said to me.

"TOLD YOU!" All the boys yelled at once.

Smalls' face turned red. I took my sketchbook back and laid it down in the dugout. I sat down in the dugout and waited for them to get started. When they started playing, I wanted to draw so badly. The unique positions that they were in. I picked up my pencil and started with the catcher, Ham. I started with outlining his larger torso, then moved onto his curly haired head. I started with the largest and smallest players, then sketched everybody else, so I'd know they were in porportion. After I finished sketching Ham, I started sketching Yeah Yeah at shortstop.

I started roughly skethcing his thin limbs, his legs bent, kneeling down, and his arms out in front of him, catching a ground ball threw to him by Kenny. I finished off Yeah Yeah and started sketching the others, going in order on who threw it to who.

After I was finished going back and outlining the jagged, sketched lines and shading in the hair and skin, it looked pretty good. I finally added the baseball between Kenny and Yeah Yeah. When I finished the last line on the ball, The baseball landed by my foot.

"Sorry, my bad!" Benny yelled. "Can you throw it back?"

"Dude, you know girls can't throw!" Ham yelled. I gritted my teeth and i wanted to scratch out the drawing of him so bad, or throw the ball at his head on "accident".

I chucked the ball at Bertram, Who caught it. Ham stood there, mouth open. I couldn't help but smile.

"Nice throw!" Bertram shouted at me.

"Yeah yeah, you've got a good arm!" Yeah Yeah yelled.

Benny chuckled and my face turned red. All the boys were staring at me.

"What's that drawing?" Kenny asked me, and walked over to the dugout where I was sitting.

'Uhh..." My face turned more red than before, and I hid my sketch book with my arms.

Benny looked suspicious. "What did you draw?" He almost demanded.

"Uh...you guys." My face grew really hot as I got more and more embarrassed.

Before any of them could say anything, A group of 9 boys dressed in baseball uniforms riding bikes rode onto the Sandlot. A boy, I'm guessing the leader of the group, placed his feet on the ground and looked at me.

"What are you doing hanging out with a bunch of rejects, sweetheart?" He said.

I was furious. "They're not rejects." I spoke through gritted teeth. My cheeks grew so red, you could barley see my freckles along my cheeks and nose. "And don't call me sweetheart."

He just smirked. "I'm giving you one last chance, don't hang out with a bunch of dorks, hang out with the cool kids. We do need a cheerleader, sweetheart."

"I'd rather eat a cactus." I yelled in his face.

Ham hooted with laughter. All of them were laughing.

Phillips was furious. "Fine, well little miss vain," he started, an edge in his voice. "Lets see how good you and your friends are together."

I stared at Benny, my copper eyes wide.

"Fine, she'll play a game with us, She's good. Real good." Benny backed me up.

"Yeah yeah, we'll beat the crap out of you." Yeah yeah jeered.

"Yeah!" The whole gang agreed.

We got started with the game. I couldn't help but laugh when Ham started a "friendly" conversation with the batter. After 3 quick outs, I was up to bat. Surprisingly, the batter had a pretty weak arm, and the fastball was easy to hit. I hit it high and it landed, about 2 feet short of a homerun.

"RUN!"

I ran to first base, then rounded second. Meanwhile the left-center player, Phillips, was still fumbling with the ball. I ran over third base, then to home. The gang cheered for me. And I felt good.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a review if you have anything to say. I will try to update more frequently :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SANDLOT**

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in like, forever. I've been grounded :( and when I got my computer back, I had writers block.. yayyyy. So I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed.**

Chapter 4:

We ended up, like Yeah Yeah said, beating the crap out of them. Benny, Yeah Yeah, Smalls, Squints and I all ended up hitting homeruns. Afterwards, I asked if they all wanted to go to the fair that I saw the other day to celebrate, but they all said no, and acted like they were so scared to even step foot on the fairgrounds. I was pretty confused, but I didn't ask any questions. We ended up going to an old diner that I have never heard of.

I followed the boys into the diner and we took the biggest booth in the back. Each boy slid in one by one, and I ended up sitting on the far end, next to Squints. For a few minutes it was awkward, just listening to them talk, so I played with the shoelaces on my worn PF Flyers, untying, tying, over and over. I kept on doing that until Bertram shared some shocking news.

"Guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, I wanted to keep it a secret as long as I could, but I'm moving."

I quit playing with my shoelaces. Squints took of his glasses, then cleaned them against his shirt. The whole table was quiet.

"What? Wait, what?" Benny was blinking his eyes hard and fast.

Bertram sighed. "My family has been packing for about a month..."

The whole table fell silent again. Bertram left the booth and walked out the doors of the diner. We all still sat in shock.

"Well, that ruined the whole summer for us." Timmy said.

"Ruined the whole summer!" Tommy repeated.

"Yeah yeah, who's gonna play second base?" Yeah Yeah laid his head in his hands.

Then, like they were on cue, all the boys smirked and turned their heads towards me.

Except for Ham.

"Are you kidding me!? She's a GIRL!" Ham reminded them for the tenth time.

"Yeah yeah we know, Ham!" Yeah Yeah hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Ham overeggagerated his pain.

"Yeah, you blockhead," Benny mumbled. "You've seen her play!"

"She's good." Squints chimed in.

I started blushing. I looked down at my shoes, PF Flyers, and started playing with the laces again. Benny noticed.

"Katie, would you like to join our team?" He asked me. I didn't know what to say.

"Um, I, um... Sure?" I managed to spit out.

The boys cheered. I laughed nervously as the waitress walked to our table.

"What would you all like to drink?" She took out her old notebook, and had her pencil ready to jot down the drink orders.

"COKE!" All the boys screamed at once, ta hen errupted into laughter. The corners of the waitresse's mouth curled up.

"And for you, sweetie?" She asked, but I had a feeling she already knew.

"Coke" I answered.

"Girls like coke?" Ham asked, like only boys were allowed to like everything.

All the boys at one time slapped their hands on their heads.

Even I had to resist the urge to facepalm.

"Alright then," The waitress said unsurely and walked away.

"What do you guys think you are going to get to eat?" I asked them, trying to start a converstaion.

They all looked at me, like I was really weird for asking this question.

"A cheesburger with fries." Yeah Yeah answered, like he felt bad that no one else was answering.

The waiter came back with all of our food and we ate in silence. No one said anything else. I was to busy thinking. It was amazing, I didn't think anybody would even accept me, but now I'm on a baseball team, and I have 8 new best friends. This is going to be one heck of a summer. I could already predict it was going to be the best summer of my life.

**Should I end the story here? Or would you like me to continue. I love hearing your ideas and hearing what you think. :)**


End file.
